


Relax

by wrasslesmut



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrasslesmut/pseuds/wrasslesmut
Summary: You’ve had a busy few days and now have a to-do list a mile long, courtesy of Champ. You’re stressed, and Jack has just the remedy for that.
Relationships: Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Relax

The front door closed behind you with a slam that would’ve made you cringe had you actually been paying attention to what was around you. But you were much too occupied by your constantly growing to-do list, and very concerned by the fact that they were all moderately pressing with little wiggle room in their timelines to work on other things or even take time for yourself. Your sleep schedule would suffer, for sure, and maybe even your relationship if Whiskey was home and wouldn’t be going out on another mission in the next week or so. And if he wasn’t, you were going to have to establish boundaries to ensure that you got your work done with minimal interruption from the agent or else you’d be personally calling Champ to get Whiskey on the move to somewhere that wasn’t your shared home in New York.

Seeing as most of this to-do list was for Champ, he would want to be agreeable to helping you make sure it got done and keep the boss man happy.

“Old man’s gonna be the death of me,” you grumbled, hanging your bag on its hook and tossing your keys into the bowl before pulling out the various notepads and folders you’d been given while toeing out of your shoes. You didn’t notice the Stetson on its hook, nor did you register Jack digging through the fridge as you walked by the kitchen on your way up to your shared office space. You had too much to do to allow your focus to drift from your work.

The second your phone is set down, it vibrates, and you let out a frustrated sigh at seeing three more texts come in from Ginger Ale on behalf of Champ. You didn’t blame her at all, but you briefly wondered if Tequila ever got so much work from the old man because it seemed like he always had time to party while you and Whiskey barely had time for dinner most nights.

You hear Jack’s footfalls against the stairs, which signals to you that he was on his way to bother you. If he wasn’t, you wouldn’t have heard him because the man could be stealthy when he wanted to be. You have your polite “please leave me alone if you want us both to live through the end of the week” speech ready, but it all flies out the window when you hear him whistle before knocking against the doorframe.

“Now did you think I was gonna let you walk on by without sayin’ ‘howdy’ to your tired old cowboy?” he asks, smirk on his face as he watches you turn in your chair to see him standing in the doorway. He must’ve been home for a while, because his usual workwear has been traded for grey lounge pants and a white tshirt, and you hate the fact that Champ has given you a lengthy to-do list because casual, “not leaving the house unless the world is in danger”, Jack is your favorite and you were missing out on that. “Uh oh, I know that face too well. Champ is puttin’ you to work.”

“Yes he is, Jack, and I really-“

“‘Don’t have the time for your shenanigans.’ Yes, dear, I’ve heard it before,” he cuts you off, and you can’t help but smile at the way he sounds when he mimics your voice. “Now, all I need is that ‘howdy’ and for you to tell me what you want for dinner and I’ll leave ya to your work.”

“I haven’t even thought about dinner,” you commented, looking back to your stack of paperwork before letting out a sigh as you caught sight of your calendar. “And there’s that baby shower this weekend, there’s no way we’ll be there for that with all this needing to be done.”

“Honey,” Jack starts, slowly making his way into the office as you continued to ramble about the work you needed to get done and the different gatherings you’d both been invited to. He kneels in front of where you’re sitting, his hands on your knees as he smiles up at you. “You know we’ll get it all done, sweet pea. Stop worryin’ and relax a bit.”

“Jack, I can’t just-“

“You can, and you will,” he smirks, his left hand slowly sliding up your thigh, “or else I’m gonna have to make you.”

You know this is a bad idea, one that you will surely pay for later when you’re still buried in paperwork and stuck fantasizing about everything else you wished you were doing with him, but you can’t resist Jack. He was temptation in its finest form, his eyes soft and body warm as he rises to stand on his knees, nudging your legs apart so he can stand between them. Your belt is undone swiftly, the button and fly of your jeans following suit and you lift yourself up so he can pull them and your panties down.

“Jack,” you start, your voice stopping him from moving any further, but he places the gentlest of kisses to your knee to tell you that he’s listening before his hands work your jeans down your legs the rest of the way. “I’m gonna need your help getting all this done later.”

“Gladly, sweet pea, just let ol’ Jack getcha unwound.” His smile as he speaks does wonders to both reassure you that your to-do list would be tackled and remind you that you were making a deal with the devil. His hands slowly making their way along the inside of your thighs has your breath hitching in anticipation for what you know is in your future, only to be let out in a frustrated whine when they move up to your hips. He pulls you to the edge of the chair, keeping your legs spread apart as he started to kiss his way along your thigh from your knee and moving to give the other that same attention before he brought his mouth to your pussy. “Haven’t tasted my girl in a minute, and you’re always so wet for me.”

“Jack, please,” you request, your fingers curling into his thick hair and mussing up the neat styling that was so fitting for your secret agent cowboy. His eyes meet yours, and you bite your lip at the wink he sends your way before two fingers glide through your slick folds and his thumb brushes over your clit. “Don’t tease me,” 

“Not today, sweet pea,” He assures, kissing your thigh once more before his fingers are replaced with his mouth, and your head falls back against the leather cushion of the office chair at the feeling of his tongue lavishing your clit with the attention you craved and had gone without for a couple weeks due to your schedules. Jack was attentive, somehow always knowing what you needed before you needed to communicate it to him, and he proved that point once more when his fingers replaced his mouth on your clit, applying just the right amount of pressure that had you coming on his mouth with a soft moan as your body tensed beneath his hands.

“You’re so beautiful, sweet pea,” he whispers, his head resting against your thigh as he watches you come down from your orgasm, his hand coming to rest on your stomach before you take it in your own and give it a gentle squeeze. “Feelin’ better?”

“A little,” you comment, watching as he stands and letting him help you to your feet so he can take your place in the office chair. He pulls his pants down just enough to free his length before guiding you back onto his lap.

“We’ll fix that,” he assures, tracing the length of your slit before pulling you down onto him until his hips are pressed to yours, his forehead resting against yours and you both revel in the feeling of being connected like this after such a long time. Intimacy was more than sex, you both agreed on that, but there was something truly special about being so close to him in a way that only you would get to experience. “I’m sorry, sweet pea, know you’ve been needin’ me. I was gone for so long and you’ve been so busy, we haven’t really been able to take care of each other.”

“I’ve been busy because you’ve been gone, Jack,” you remind, and he nods his agreement before you cup his face in your hands and begin to roll your hips against his. “But it’s nothing to be sorry for. You’re home now, and I’m keeping you close for as long as I can.”

He can only nod, one of his large hands cupping the back of your neck so he can pull you in for a kiss. This was what you had been missing while he was gone, what you’d been needing. Jack’s strong hands on your body, his tender kisses, the way he fit so perfectly inside you – as if the two of you were made for each other.

“Baby, you feel amazing,” he breathed against your neck, leaving lazy open-mouthed kisses along your clavicle as you continued to rock your hips against his with a bit of assistance from him. You were close, so close, ad if Jack kept talking to you like that you were certain he’d be able to push you over that edge with his words alone. “Missed you so much while I was gone.”

“Missed you too, Jack,” you sigh, your hand finding his hair again as you continued to ride him in the office chair. His hands were firmly planted on your hips, fingers digging in just enough to be painful and spur you on as you rolled your hips against his, a soft moan tumbling from your parted lips. “I’m so close.”

“That’s it, sweet pea,” he mumbled into your neck, pulling back so he could look up into your eyes as you came for him. “Come for me, show me how relaxed you can get.”

You could only moan, fingertips digging into his shoulders as you felt that burning in your core begin to overwhelm your senses until all that existed in your world was Jack. His fingers met your clit once more, eagerly rubbing to coax that orgasm out of you and grinning when he felt your walls spasming around his length. He guided you through it with a steady hand on your back while the other continued to rub at your sensitive clit, chasing his own fast-approaching release. You barely heard his sultry groan as he came inside you, but certainly felt his pace slow and the warmth that took hold of you when he peppered kisses along the column of your neck. His hands moving from where they rest on your hips to rub your sides as you both caught your breath.

“Better, sweetheart?” he asks, letting you settle against him before he wraps his arm arms around you to pull you closer. He feels your nod against his shoulder and smiles, pressing a kiss to your cheek before turning the chair so he could get a better look at the files Champ had given you. The top three files were all related to his last batch of missions, so he figured finalizing the reports for you while you napped on him would only be the gentlemanly thing to do.

Dinner could wait until after you’d woken up and taken a bath.


End file.
